


Standing There

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “H-how long have you been standing there?”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 36





	Standing There

_If you hit the dust_  
_Let me raise you up_

Spock and Bones shared a look as Jim danced around the kitchen of their San Francisco apartment. Bones was smiling, and Spock was too if you knew what you were looking for. Jim spun around and came to a halt with a yelp, before telling the computer to stop.

“Hi guys. Uh...  ** h-how long have you been standing there? ** ”

“Long enough,” Bones said. “Don’t stop on our account.”

“It was most enjoyable to watch,” Spock agreed before Jim could respond.

Jim’s flush subsided as he realized they weren’t making fun of him. “I love you two.”

“And we love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Jim is dancing to the Kinky Boots soundtrack


End file.
